1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system for providing an image processing function to execute accounting and a method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-5343, JP-A-2003-5931, and JP-A-2003-8870 disclose a data processing system for requesting a server to process image data from a client and for executing the process.
It may be desired to generate image data while printing the image data with a printer connected thereto for confirmation, and to print the complete image data with a high-speed printing device capable of doing mass prints.
However, the printer and the high-speed print device are different in the color characteristics of the output image even if they print the identical image data.